Through It All
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Ups and downs, twists and turns, bumps and roadblocks. John has seen it all. But he's not so sure he can put up with it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hanna here again! This time me and my friends are gonna collab on a fic for one of our fav fandoms- Sherlock! Hope you enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

John paced the floor anxisuly as he waited for Sherlock, his flatmate, to arrive. He was gone for almost a whole day! After he went looking for Mortirtry he disapered! John really hoped Sherlock was okay.

"I"m back, I can deduct from the stupid look in your eyes that you were worried about me. Don't be such an idiot," Sherlock scoffed as he walked in the door.

John began to cry. How could his bff berate his intelligence like that.

"Oh Watso don't be such a crybaby"

"Where were you"

"It doesn't matter. Your not my mother"

"Omg Sherlock were you… smoking?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock quickly threw down the cigarette he was hiding behind his back. he crushed it beneath his foot on the ground. "No." he said.


	3. Chapter 3,

"Don't lie to me Sherlock, we've gotten past that, we're friends! Now what have I said about smoking? I thought you promised you quit!"

"Well, it's quite simple John. I unquit. So there."

"Sherlock stop being so irritable! It's a wonder I ever agreed to stay with you in the first place."

"I'll smoke if I wanna John, it's my life now stay out of it," Sherlock said, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it.

"It's for your own good," Watson say snatching the cigarette from Sherlck and throwing it out the window. It flew out the window and hit an unsuspecting stranger.

"Watch it!" cried the stranger.

"Oh sorry" apologized Watson. The 'stranger' turned out to be that imbecile Greg Lestrade. "Oh never mind" Watson said, taking back his apology.

"John how dare you take away my cigaerte!" Sherlock yelled

"I won't apologize Shelock you can't smoke in this house"

"Ok then I'll just find a new flatmate."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh. but I do" said sherlock. He ran outside to where Lestrade was still walking by. "Excuse me would you like to be my flatmate?" he asked.

"Sure, Holmes. I can't believe you'd offer that!" Lestred say esctacticly.

"Wait do I know you" ask Sherlock?

"Dude I'm Greg you work with me like every day"

"Oh I guess I just forgot because you've got such a sterotypicl face and IQ LOL!"


	4. Chapter 4

"John meet my new bff, Gavin."

"It's Greg" he corrected with an eyeroll

"Oh. that's a werd name."

"And Gavin isnt?!"

"Anyway, he'll make a perfect flatbate and an even better bff than you'll ever be."

"I'm not your bff," Lestrade coughed.

"Oh but you _will_ be," Sherlock replied threateningly. "Ta-ta John." Sherlk said throwing a bag of John's stuff at him and nudging him out the door. John cried. He cried on the doorstep. He cried. He cried tears.

He.

 _cried._

HE couldn't believe he was just replaed and now he was homless!


	5. Chapter 5

John cried all night

When Sherlock went outside at 3AM to smoke John was still on his doorstep "oh hi ex-bff how are you"

"Leave me alone jerk" john said. He coughed as the smoke went straight to his nostrils "Can't you smoke somewhere else Sherlock"

"Cant you cry somewhere else?"

"So" John changed the subject "how do you likke your new roomie?"

"Oh you mean Gavin? He sucks, I'm finding a new guy tommorow"

 **SEVEN HOURS LATER-**

"Omg Sherlock I can't beleive I ever agreed to move in with you in the first place, you're a freak! John you realize your ex-bff is a psychopth right?!" Lestrade scurried out of 221B in a panic, as Sherlock chased him down the street with a bomb.

"I miss those days" John sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX HOURS LATER-**

Sherlock returned, after planting fake eviudence and pinning the 'mysterious explosion' crime on Moritrary. Apparently a bomb had randomly gone of and Lestrade had accidentally been murdered. whoops.

Anyway, this time Sherlock had a new guy with him...

Or, not a guy, an… ogre?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY DOORSTEP?" The ogre yelled at John

"Oh hey John, this is my new flatmate, Sheldon"

"It's Shrek" the ogre replied Scottishly.

"Whatever, anyway hope you enjoy your second day of homelessness John. Cheerio!" Sherlock pranced into his house and slammed the door, leaving Watson crying on the doortspe again!


	7. Chapter 7

~AN~ - Hey guys! Its Rachel taking over for a bit! Love you guys! 3

John sat on the doorstep crying. Just then a gang of pirates ran past! "Avast ye foul worm!" Captian Jack Sparow screamed as he ran down the street waving his sword. The pirates stopped. "Hey Matey are you ok?" "No my roomate kicked me out" "That sucks. Guys let's adopt him!" The pirates cheered and picked John up carying him too there hiding out. "You guys are nice. Your so much beter than stupid sherlock." They got too the priate hideout the play ground at the park. Its shaped like a big pirate ship and has a flag that says pirates only so it has too be real. They gave John a room and some pirate clothes and he felt much better.


	8. Chapter 8

"yo ho ho i am a pritate now!" Exclame John! But then he relised how much he missed hanging out with his BFF sherlck. **" :'( "**

"I wish he didnt replace me with that stupid orgre!"

" _Arrrr_ matey, who cares about ogres and dectives when we can be pitrates!" say JAck Sparrow.

"Oh yeh you rigth" John answers, putting his eyepatch on. but hes still sad deep deep down in his sad poor pirate heart.

"LEZ GO FIND TREASUREEEEEE!" yells jack as he leaps from the crowsnest

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at 221B-**

"Sherman listen carefully- you are my new bff" explains Sherlock

"no thx" replied the ogre "& btw my names Shrek"

"but EVERYONE wants to be fiernds with me!" whined sherrlck "and Shrek's a stupid name!"

"gasppp How DARE you!" yelled Shrerk and he ran out of 221B forEVER.

"Welp guess i need to find a new bff now, ugh this is such hard work" sighed Sherloc.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey again guys, sorry it's been a while since we've updated, but we're back! This time me and Rachel are teaming up to write this chapter.** **-Hanna**

 **A/N: yEAH bOI! ;P *~Rachel~***

* * *

"Yo hoho it is time to find the tresure my mateys,' jack sparoW said as he search search search for TREASURE,

but john still missed Sherlock and he wundered what Sehrlock is doing right now, probably being a stupid mcjerkface.

* * *

 **Meanwhiel, at SHerlocks house (AKA 2221 B LOL):**

'ugh my roomate Sherman the oger moved out now who will be my roomtate? ugh this sucks" sherlock grumped on his couch all alone, wanting a roomate."i cant invite Jawn yet cause im still mad at him he can keep grovelinh" Sherlock said to no1 cause he's lonely.

"Anywayyy guess I better go roomate shopping" so he posted an advertisement on and it said 'live with me… or else.' shrelck was happy, this would find him a romate in no time!

* * *

 **He got an email. Ping!**

"Deer Mt Shrelk, Can I be ur roommate my girlfriend kicked me out again and can I bring my horse? Thanks! Flynn Riedar" said the email.

'Dear fling Rider, I would love you to b my roomate but i have some questons firs." sherlock replied. "For exampel, what are your special skills? Also are you ok if I smoke and play voilin, bc my old roomate HATED that. he was a jerk ugh i hate him but anywaya PLZ REPLY"

"Mrs Shrelk, I can fight with a frying pan and steal shiny things. I don't mind your violin but I will try too help u quit smoking that's so bad for you dude like wow amyway can I has the adeess thank u!"

"OMG i cant just give my adres to a stranger but its 221bb baker stret. I'LL SMOkE IF I WANT TO, YOU CANT STOP ME. if you want your horse to live here pal, youll put up with my cigaertes, that's the compromiez. Having a theif around could b useful so ye, this should be fun. SEE YOU SOON :D! Luv, Shrelokb"

* * *

 **There wuz a nock at da door.**

Selehock opneed if and there was Flyn on his horsey boi.

"Howdy you must be Sherlokc, im Flinne. This is my horse Maxmius, hes a horse." Flynntroduced himself with a charmig grin.

"Ye hello sir I am the great decrective Sherlcok Homles." Segrklo sed loudly whiel showing Fyln upstairs.

'"Cool place bruh," said flinn, "but OMG you are a dectivive? Your not gonna send me to priosn for being a theif ar you? Bc that woudln't make you a very nice rommate!" flyn hided behind his hands.

"No no no on the contruary my good ser! A thief could be quit usful ton me on cases!" Shlocker said to his new friend, trying to reasurrre him.

"Ook thank goodness." flynn smoldered, "So wheres my room? And can i have the wifiy passwur bc I don't wanna break my snapcha streak wit my ex girfrwiend."

"You can have stupid Jawn's old room and the password is IHateJawn789." Sherlkoc grumpled.

"Yeet, thanx my boy." Flynn immediateyl typed in the password and snapchatted a picture of the ceiling to Rapnuzle with a bitter caption. He broke into tear. He missed his blondie girlfiernd and he wish she didnt break up with him AGAIN.

He realised that crying in front of a world=famous devectiv ruined his masculine image, so he wiped his tears and plopped on the couch, chang the subject. "Im so happy to be living in your ex-bff's old dwelling-quarters. Jon reeally sounded like a jerk but that's ok, I can be your new pal forevah.

Dudebro we're gonna have SO MUC FUN together!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: APOLOGIES FOR THE TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! This chapter should be all fixed now :). This one's by me and Rachel btw. -Hanna**

* * *

"Jawn me boi this ways ye trezur!' Aptain jack sparrow belowwd to his shy companion.

"Ok" jon say, baring his eye for shiny gold things. He found one! "Is this a tresure Mr. Jack sparow?" He hholded up a piece of tin foil.

"Ye me boi! A fine spessimin indeed! But rather common. Take it and well kept looking!" The frenly pirate exclamed.

"What about htis?" John picked up a crumbled leaf, admiring it. "It's VERRRY Shiney Jack sporow! It must be worth like a million dollars (or whatever we call them in England LOL)"

"Me boi, that i F! You silly pirate it's worthless to us! But this!" He passed to pick up a pebble "is the rarest of tmeh all!" He waved the pebbel all around.

"Omg its so cute" Jonh beamed, he thought rocks were cute, nobody knows why. "Anyway-"

"HOLD ON JUST A SECONDM CAPTAN JACK SORROW!" Called a familiar voice from across the park. It was none other than Hercules himsefl!

"Oh no not this strong guy again :(" jak sparorow sighed.

"I've returned from that stupid island you left me on! And demand a pirated battttle!" The greak deli God cried feircely!

"If this is what mus happen then it is what must happen" Jack sparo said nobly, taking out his sword, gracing himself for the deul against the strog diem god from the country of grease.

* * *

 **(Meanwile at Sherkcol's Flat….)**

"OH MY GOSH FLYN YOU ATE ALLLL MY POPTARTS WITHOU ASKING ME FIRST?" shrelkco was in tear, his rommate just devouured his fav snacks.

"IM SORRY MAXIMAS AND I WHERE HUNGRI AND OTS ALL YOU HAVE IN YOURE STUPID KITCHEN!1!1!" Flynnn belowed.

"GASP. noone insults MY kitchne! Besides, that's no flippin' excuse! Next thing your gonna tell me that if youre thirsty youll just go drink WATER. You cant just eat stuff when your hungry omg."

"Here I'll ordor a pizaza for us does that fix it?" Flen said softly.

"Pizz is for wimpos bbut i guess so" shrelekcokc grumpled grumply

"Would u preffer chineese?" Flin counterd.

"OMG HOW COULD YOU ASSUME THAT? THAT' !1!1!1!"

"I WAS JUST ASKING IF YOU WANTED SOMETING ELSE ILL JUST GET TACOS AND YOU CANT HAVE ANY!" Flun jumped on his horse and rode to Taco Bell alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! This ones just Rachel! Enjoy~**

* * *

Flyn ride to the Taco Bell. He stod in the drive thru on his horsey. "Hi can I have a cheesey taco and a big taco and a slushee?" He said politelyy. Maximus grunted. "Oh, and some cinemon twisties?" He added for his happy horsey bud.

The cashier turned around. It was… MICROFT! Sherlo's older brother!

"Hi minecraft! I'm Sherlock toomate!"

"Just take your stupid tacos and go."

"Aww ok. Here's 20 bucks YEET!" And with that he rode away.

* * *

 **At Shlocks flat:**

"Ye I want a large anchovy pizza with every sauce you have and NO CHEESE IM LACTOSE INTOLERANT. Bring it to me now goodbye." Sherlok hung up the phone. He waited for his stupid pizza and then the doorbel rang. Its moriarty!

"Did you miss me?" He said.

"No." Sherloc grabbed his pizza from his dum enimy and slamm the door in his face. There was anoter knock. "I SAID GO AWAY MORIARYT!"

"It's me Sherlock I got tacos!" "Oh I'll get the door." He opened it to see flyn sitting on his horse who was eating cinamon twisties.

They came inside and went to flyns room. Shelok ate his pizza and watched anime while flyn snapchated Punzie and ate his tacos. It wuz nice. Maybe this roomat will work out Sherl thought.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back said Sherlock.

"Whered you go I was worried" Flynn smoldered.

"Shut up Flyyn you're not John frickin Watson you don't have to be such an emotional baby. I went to Walmrat."

For ten hours?!

"DON'T JUDGE ME I LIKE TO SHO{P"

I don't think you were just shopping… OMG WQERE YOU OUT SMOKING

Dude you agreed to let me smok

Oh yeah

maybe our roomate situation just isn't gon work out.

Why

Idk

Wait no Sherlok are you saying...

Yep sorry Flyyn Rider you're OUT

"Aw shoot now I'm homeless again"

He left

Aw sshoot now i'm lonely again sobbed Shelorkc. If he always let people get close to him and then suddenly SHUT THEM OUT how was he evert gonna make it in the world? His heart was a ray of darkness, stormy clouds and fog floating above.


	13. Chapter 13

Flynn sit on de dorstwep. His phone dies. He cant snap punzie anymoer. He goes back inside. "Sreslhokj, I forgt my phone charger."

Sremskoj replied, "2 bad get out my house!"

"Wow rude" he cried on the doorstep, he cried. He cried tears!

"Move back into my castle loser" Rapunzle snapchatted him. But his phone was dead he could not see it. He continued crying

"Yo hoho lookie here, we have a poor rugged homeless man."

Flynn waved sadly still crying.

"you wanna be a pirate my son?"

Flyynstantly cheered up. "YE I LOVE STEALNG STUFF!"

"Come along me boi, theres piratin to be done!" sparrow said and lifted flynn up, carrying him bridal style to the playground/pirate ship. At the priate fortress John was there.

"Oh hey werent you sherlocks roomare"

"Yes" sulked Joh

"Me too"

"Ugh he is a meany"

"IKR he wouldn't give me my phone charger back!"

"How rood."

"Anyway I heard you boyz know how to help me become a pirat"

"Why yes we do my son" siad Capn. Sparrow, ":here let us give you the GRAND piarate MAKEOVER"

"A MAKEOVER YAYYYY" Flynn cheered!

"John is the bessst at eyeliner so he can do that AND LEMME GET YOU A HAT." he ran away to look.

* * *

~at shwelock's flat~

Sherlock wuz happy to be a lone. Then he was lonely. His phone rang.

"Not now Microsoft, im sad."

"Shut up you haven't been to work in a month come do youre stupid job."

"Nah" he hung up

He need something to do. Hw was bored.

* * *

"Oh my god get out of my way you're stupid hair is in my house."

"It's not my fault it's so long i havw to brush it somehow!"

"Here i'll do it" sherlok said, hoping to make a friend.

He brush

"Thank you! My name's rapuzel btw ahaha."

"I'm Shelock. WAIT AREN'T YOU FLYNNS GIRLFRIEND?"

"Ugh how do you knwo him?"  
"He ws my roomate but i kicked him and his horse out.  
"WHERE ARE THEY"


End file.
